silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanctuary
Sanctuary, a place created within Alice's mansion by awakened beings is a community where awakened and humans live in peace together and help each other out. Founded fifty years ago by Matriarch Derica, a former No 5, it had a population of 800 humans and 80 awakened. The humans knew that they will be eaten but accepted this fact in exchange for protection from Yoma and other hostile beings during their lifetime. The promise to eat troublemakers and criminals from the community and the creation of a common enemy, the Claymores, led to this acceptance which was fostered over a 15 year period. Sanctuary has gone through a Renaissance, becoming more technologically advanced than the rest of Tolaine and creating new art and music styles. The humans live longer and healthier lives on grains and don't ever fear being eaten (they are eaten after they die). Sanctuary held the Black Card Brigade's swords and created border patrols to protect them against the hostile claymores. Sanctuary is led by the awakened, humans have no political say so basically they are simply cattle despite all the humanistic claims of the awakened, notably the leaders of the monastery. However, most of the awakened in sanctuary don't abuse their power over the humans, living peaceful and happy lives together with their human counterparts. The awakened in Sanctuary help out the humans in everyday tasks and eat on a minimum, eating mostly dangerous scavengers and occasional dead humans and criminals. The awakened of sanctuary freely intermingle with the humans and are very conscientious of their opinions and feelings. However, a small minority of the awakened in sanctuary believed that sanctuary was only good for free, easily obtained food, notably Faren and George. Rivalries are determined in the Colosseum as well as trials. The trial to prove that one is an awakened rather than a claymore is to either awaken a limb, make the eye golden and slit and return it to its normal non-silver appearance, or reveal that they don't have a stigmata. Accused which refuse to do so will be incarcerated and put to a formal trial where they will fight until their true nature is revealed or they die. The trial uses progressively stronger opponents but a member of the Hierarchy can fight on a vote, skipping over all weaker opponents. This rule was established to remove dangerous awakened who refused to leave and would need to be knocked out or killed for the safety of the people. The Sanctuary was disbanded as soon as the tea party ended. Members of Sanctuary left for the north but were slaughtered by the organization's Numbers 1-5 leaving only a few humans and awakened alive. Notably Mila survived because Derica surrendered and gave herself to the retrieval squad in exchange of the escape of the rest of her group to Rabona Hierarchy of Sanctuary The Hierarchy of Sanctuary, A council of awakened that kept the city alive for so long. Composed of Seasoned Awakened ones from different centuries serve as Safe Keepers for Sanctuary. Composed of six members with the Matriarch as the head of it. It usually assembled to discuss potential criminals and awakened ones that risked to dishonor themselves. They also had a hand in several of the basic functions of the society and could be considered a court when the serious crimes were tested. In the beginning, it had been created by the Matriarch and three of the sisters. Since then, new members had been taken in place in rate with the human population expanded. To cover up more and to prevent senseless violence. Members: *Derica *Mila *Alexis *May *Jeanette *Leon *David c42 Category:Lautrec Category:Factions Category:Places